New Years in Times Square
by deathpuppet13
Summary: Soul wants New Years to be special for Maka so the gang goes to Times Square. Sequel to Mistletoe. SoulxMaka and minor KidxCrona.


New Years in Times Square

**I don't own Soul Eater *sigh* wish I did.**

I crumpled up the piece of paper I had been writing on. "Soul! Dinner's ready!" Maka yelled from the kitchen. A smell wafted through the cracked door, making my mouth water. I shook my head trying to clear it. _Can't think of food right now, _I thought. _You have to plan New Years!_

"Soul! Before it gets cold!" Maka yelled opening the door. I turned back to my desk and knit my brow in concentration, biting my bottom lip.

She slid her arms under mine and linked her hands on my chest. "Whatcha doing'?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Then come to dinner," she said gently pulling my hair. I stood up with her still holding onto me. I turned around in her grip and kissed her forehead.

"I'm coming."

"Good," she said giving a short yank on my hair and then leaving the room. I stretched and walked to the kitchen to join my girlfriend at the dinner table.

She had made lasagna, which I kissed her for. "I love you!" I yelled. She just smiled and passed me a plate. I loaded it up and stabbed it with a fork. I slowly put it in my mouth. "Mmm!" I said happily.

"What were you planning in there Soul?" she asked. My fork froze on its way to my mouth. She stared at me expectantly.

"Uh, well I, er, was doing, nothing. Yeah, nothing," I said stupidly.

She nodded taking a bite of her food. She chewed and swallowed before saying, "Soul, we've been dating for two months, living together for seven, and I know you were not doing nothing."

"It's a surprise okay!" I said pouting. We finished dinner, did the dishes, and went to watch TV. I scooped her up and flopped down, positioning her on my lap, I switched on the TV.

"In other news, Times Square is buzzing for New Year's Eve tomorrow, hundreds will be here for the event…"the news anchor yammered on. Maka changed the channel and I started thinking.

_I could ask Lord Death for some vacation days to go, _I thought, _Shit! No money idiot!_ I moved Maka and called up Kid.

"Hello? Gallows Mansion, Death the Kid speaking."

"Yo Kid," I said, "It's Soul. Can you do a solid?"

"What is it?" he asked skeptically.

"Do you know a way to get to Times Square, quick and cheap?"

"Yeah. You could take Father's plane," Kid said, "but why are asking?"

"I want to go to Times Squares on New Year's Eve with Maka to watch the ball drop!" I said urgently, "Please?"

"Sure, if everyone goes," he seriously.

"Sure!" I agreed. "Thank you!" I hung up and casually strolled into the living room.

"What's up babe?" Maka asked.

"Just a question for Kid about the basketball game." She turned back and I sat down.

"How much do you love me?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I want you to come with me, but you aren't going to know where we're going. Tomorrow."

"Sure. Why not."

*Time skip at Times Square*

It was an hour before midnight and I felt jittery. I overheard Tsubaki ask Maka if she wanted a midnight kiss and she said yes! We've kissed before but I'm freaking out!

"Where's Kid?" Crona asked.

"He's over there talking to those guys!" Liz yelled over the crowd. Kid was talking to a guy with a camera and pointing to us. The camera guy nodded and Kid shook his hand.

"What was that?" Liz asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it!" he said.

I looked up at the clock, five minutes had passed. I tapped Liz and brought her ear to my mouth, "Liz can you do something or me?" She nodded. "Thanks take this and record Maka and I and Kid and Crona at midnight," I said sliding her the camera. I showed her how to use it and handed it back.

I knew Kid was going to kiss Crona at midnight, plus I wanted to remember it for a long time. We sat until a minute remained, thirty second, ten seconds. People started counting down from five and at one I spun Maka towards me and kissed her. I saw Liz out of the corner of my eye and I felt Kid brush against my back.

People were looking at the jumbotron and Liz turned the camera toward it. I broke the kiss and Maka looked and turned bright red. It had been, and still was, us up there.

I heard "kiss, kiss, kiss!" from the crowd so I dipped Maka down and kissed her. I pulled up and Kid was breaking from Crona.

Crona muttered something and the camera guy rolled off. "Defiantly going to remember this New Year's!" Maka yelled hugging me.

"I love you!"

"I loved you too!" she kissed my cheek.

_I'm__ defiantly going to remember this New Year's too Maka,_ I thought.

Spirit Albarn was at his house watching Times Square when two couples, kissing, came up midnight struck. Only when they broke and one male dipped his girlfriend, and they faced the camera (the guy with a smirk/smile, and the girl blushing furiously), did Spirit realize that that was his precious Maka and Soul, Death the Kid and Crona were off to the side and he saw Liz filming it all.

Even in his drunken stupor did he realize that his daughter was kissing a male person and it was him! He did two things 1. Barf (he was drunk), and 2. burst into tears.

A:N/ another SoMa and Kid x Crona story cranked out the ole imagination. Hope you enjoyed it~! And yes I put another moment of horror for Spirit (sorry to Spirit fans, but you got to admit it's kinda funny!) Review! -deathuppet13


End file.
